Conventionally, a vehicle navigation device with which a map can be displayed in three dimensions has been proposed. In the vehicle navigation device, a map detecting device reads out, from a map memory device, map data of an area around a current position of a vehicle calculated by a position calculating device or map data corresponding to a range of map designated by an input device. An arithmetic processing device performs perspective transformation of four vertices of the read-out map data, base on coordinates of the point of view and the point of gaze, mapping of the map data into the transformed coordinates, and clipping. Then, the arithmetic processing device causes an output device to display the map on which the mapping has been performed (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H9-138136